Gallery:Candace Flynn/Season 2
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Read the full page... "The Lake Nose Monster" Lifeguard briefing.jpg Didn't I specifically tell you.jpg Family vacation at Lake Nose.jpg|The Flynn-Fletchers at Lake Nose We'll save everyone.jpg Candace saving Jeremy.jpg Jeremy saving Candace.jpg Candace agrees to rejoin.jpg|(snaps) "Okay!" Candace yells at a duck.jpg|Candace freaks out when she thinks she sees the Lake Nose Monster. "Interview With A Platypus" 202a- Canderemy Princess.png 202a- Candace whoopdedoo.png 202a- Jeremy gaming.png 202a- Winded Candace.png 202a- Canderemy gaming.png Candace flirty.jpg|Candace tries to flirt with Jeremy. Suzy's poodle takes aim.jpg|Suzy's poodle about to pee on Candace's shoe. JeremyScoldingPoodle.jpg|"Hey! Bad dog!" 202a- suzy trained her.png 202a- bad dog.png 202a- canderemy gaming 2.png Candace vs dog 4.png 202a- candace vs dog.png 202a- candace vs dog 2.png 202a- candace vs dog 3.png 202a- candace vs dog 5.png 202a- wet hair candace.png 202a- candace rant 1.png 202a- candace rant 2.png 202a- candace rant 3.png 202a- perfect day 3.png 202a- perfect day 5.png 202a- perfect day 10.png 202a- perfect day 11.png 202a- mom!.png 202a- it's still here.png 202a- candace hee hee.png 202a- candace shocked.png Jeremy putting Candace's shoe on.jpg|Jeremy returns Candace's shoe. 202a- the shoe fits!.png 202a- candace fainting.png 202a- enchanted.png "Tip of the Day" Candace explain to use hard word box.jpg Candace with her Aglet Awareness ribbon.jpg|Candace's ribbon. "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" Attack of the 50 Foot Sister title card.jpg|Candace height.jpg Shrunken watermelon.jpg|"What is that, a cantaloupe?" Bobblehead Candace.jpg|"I've turned into Bobblehead Candace!" Can't you make up some kind of reducing cream?.jpg|"Can't you make some sort of reducing cream?" Candace on DEI building.jpg|Candace holding P. P. Otter on top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Candace with a giant tongue.jpg "Backyard Aquarium" Waiting by the phone.jpg|Candace waiting for Jeremy to call her. Candace calling Jeremy.jpg|Candace and Jeremy try to call each other. Candace..png|Candace's photo. Backyard aquarium.jpg|The finale JeremyHoldingCandace.jpg|Candace in Jeremy's arms. Candace says yes to doing something with Jeremy.jpg Candace as she pushes on the frozen aquarium.jpg Jeremy relizies Candace did not look at her messages.jpg Candace replying she knows she did not look at her messages.jpg Ibroughtyouabook.png|"I brought you a book!" "Day of the Living Gelatin" Get Perry out of the cabinet.jpg|"Get that stinky pet out of our cabinets!" Gelatin clown face.jpg|Candace gets a clown face when she encounters the gelatin monster. KatieSquirtsMonster.jpg Dancing gelatin.jpg KidsSurroundGelatinMonster.jpg|The kids surround the gelatin monster. Jeremy comes into Isabella's backyard with his gelatin sculpture.jpg Candace sees Jeremy's gelatin sculpture.jpg Candace likes Jeremy's gelatin creation.jpg "Elementary My Dear Stacy" Stayed up all night reading.png Candace and Stacy in front of Tower Bridge.jpg Candace and Stacy in front of Tower Bridge - close-up.jpg Candace with magnifying glass.png Stacy distracted.jpg Stacy as Dr. Watson.png Candace and Stacy riding the London Eye.jpg "Don't Even Blink" I'm gonna bust them for sure.jpg|"I'm gonna bust them today for sure!" Saline solution.jpg|Candace introduces Stacy to saline solution. Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg|Candace, Stacy, and the kids watching over the ride. FiresideGirlsProvideBackup.jpg|The Fireside Girls provide backup during the song. PhineasGuitar2.jpg|"We're staring and we're glaring 'til our corneas burn." PnFPlayingGuitars.jpg|"We hope it will stay for the rest of the day..." We hope it'll stay for the rest.jpg DontEvenThinkAboutBlinking.jpg|"So don't even think about blinkin'..." Go play.png|Candace figures the kids need to play on the ride. Back to watching.jpg|"Now we just keep watching it..." Mom's home.jpg|Their mom arrives home. Wait, it's mom!.jpg|"Wait - it's Mom!" There's gotta be some kind of sensor in the driveway.jpg|"There's gotta be some kind of sensor in the driveway!" Mom will see it from the front yard.jpg|Candace shows her mom the ride, but it becomes invisible again. Still here?.png|Candace and Phineas find out the ride is just invisible. Candace throws paint.jpg|Showing the "invisible" ride "Chez Platypus" Candace talking to Stacy on her cell phone chez platypus.jpg Candace confused.jpg Candace excited to learn that Jeremy is going to call her and ask her out for a very special evening.jpg Candace hears her cell phone play Jeremy's dreamy preset ringtone.jpg Jeremy and Candace talking to each other on the phone chez platypus.jpg Candace excited to hear Jeremy ask her out.jpg Yes! (Chez Platypus).png|"Yes!" Sometimesmystuffmesseswithyourstuff.png|Candace telling Phineas and Ferb not to mess with her stuff. Jeremy picks up Candace for their date.jpg|Jeremy picks up Candace for their "very special evening." Calling mom to complain about the wait.jpg|"Mom, Phineas and Ferb have built an exclusive restaurant in the backyard!" Jeremy pushing Candace to her seat.jpg Romance at last.jpg|"Enjoy!" Candace and Jeremy sitting together at a table.jpg Candace enjoying herself at dinner with Jeremy.jpg Candace telling her parents to go away.jpg Candace and Jeremy enjoying dinner.jpg|Candace and Jeremy enjoy their date. "Perry Lays an Egg" Candace watching TV.jpg|Candace watches TV Kind of cute.jpg|Candace likes the baby turtle Shocked Candace.jpg|The sea turtle makes an easy prey.... Turtles dont have mothers.jpg|Turtles don't have mothers to protect them... Candace finds the butt.jpg|Candace finds the platypus butt PerryContraption.png|Phineas and Ferb use their Platy-posterior to take care of Perry's egg. Egg like a baby.jpg|An egg is like a little baby, it needs a living mother! Only normal.jpg|"Sometimes, I swear I'm the only normal one in this family" Cradling the egg.jpg|Candace holds Perry's egg in vs. Nature]. Tecnology0.jpg|Technology 0, Mother Nature won Mom suit hug.jpg|Candace hugs Phineas and Ferb. Platy-posterior on a plate.jpg|Candace watches over the egg. Finished nursery.jpg|The finished nursery Candace talks to the egg.jpg Platypus natural enemy.jpg|"That's a rare whale song singing double breasted angle hooper. The natural enemy of the platypus in the wild" Nice mom suit.jpg|Jeremy likes the mom suit "Gaming the System" Candace watches kids in the backyard - panoramic.jpg Candace's weird face.jpg|Candace with a weird face Candace blow drying her hair.jpg|Candace blow-drying her hair. Kids see Candace on TV.jpg Candace zaps fruit monsters.jpg|Candace zapping some fruit enemies. Performing Let's Go Digital.jpg|The kids perform to "Let's Go Digital". Armed and dangerous.jpg|Candace is armed and dangerous. Phineas and Ferb dying.jpg|Phineas and Ferb experience a "Disney Death". You guys are okay.jpg|"You guys are okay?!" Sibs return to the real world.jpg|The trio think they're safe... Giant Buford returns.jpg|"The last level's in the real world!" Kids in ballgowns.jpg|The boys and Isabella get a sudden change of clothes... Candace gets a ballgown.jpg|...and then Candace does too. Candace and Jeremy in formal attire.png|"Wow, you look beautiful." You... all... look beautiful.jpg|"I guess you... all... look beautiful." "The Chronicles of Meap" Candace's Bango-Ru! arrives.png|Candace with her Bango Ru. FrogCowHybrid.jpg|"I just discovered why cows and frogs don't date." Candace holding Meap.jpg|Candace and Meap. It isn't a toy.jpg|"It isn't a toy! It's a real live alien space ship!" Spaceship trapped.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella get reeled in by Mitch. "Thaddeus and Thor" Thaddeus and Thor (2).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (3).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (4).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (5).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (8).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (9).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (10).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (11).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (12).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (13).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (14).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (15).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (16).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (17).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (18).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (19).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (22).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (23).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (52).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (53).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (54).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (55).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (56).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (58).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (59).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (60).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (62).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (63).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (65).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (144).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (146).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (163).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (164).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (165).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (166).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (167).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (168).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (169).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (170).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (171).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (172).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (173).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (174).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (175).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (176).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (177).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (178).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (181).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (182).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (187).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (188).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (192).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (193).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (194).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (196).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (197).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (198).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (199).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (241).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (242).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (243).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (244).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (245).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (246).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (247).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (249).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (250).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (251).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (254).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (256).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (257).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (258).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (261).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (262).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (263).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (264).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (265).jpg "De Plane! De Plane!" De Plane! De Plane! title card.jpg Stacy, which swimsuit?.jpg|Candace can't decide what to wear to Jeremy's party. Candace talking to stacy de plane de plane.png Candace and stacy arriving to Jeremy's pool party.png Candace and stacy walking into Jeremy's backyard.png Candace and stacy see Jeremy talking to some girl.png Candace and stacy crawling on the ground.png Candace grabbing stacy and heading behind the bushes.png Candace and stacy behind the bushes.png Candace screaming that she is Candace Flynn.png Candace getting everyone's attention.png Candace on the diving board before the pool gets dried out.png Helmet being put on Candace.png Candace on the skateboard right before she runs into Jeremy.png A tangled mess.jpg|Candace and Jeremy crash into each other while the Paper Pelican was flying right over them. Candace's cast.jpg|Jeremy's drawing on Candace's cast. I'll show you what a real dive is like..png Leave all questions 'till the end of the rant..png Let's not jump to conclusions yet. 2.png Let's not jump to conclusions yet..png There's been a lot of talk about....png I thought Jeremy invited me to this party..png Candace and Stacy pass Dana.png Candace and Stacy enter the party..png Now, we're exactly fashionably late..png Wait..png Candace and Stacy arrive at Jeemy's House.png "Let's Take a Quiz" Worrying about Jeremy's rising popularity.jpg|Candace worries about Jeremy. Candace sees P&F with a TV camera.jpg|Candace sees Phineas and Isabella in their backyard. One of you get off the stage.jpg|"One of you get off the stage!" Gretchen applies Candace's makeup.jpg|Gretchen about to apply Candace's makeup. Candace covered in makeup.jpg|Candace wearing pounds of makeup. Waving to the TV audience.jpg|Phineas introduces Candace in their game show. Candace's eye twitch.jpg|"Hi, Jeremy." "At the Car Wash" SqueakyCleanCandace.png|Candace all squeaky clean. PrincessCandaceOrgana.png|Candace with her Princess Leia hairdo. Vaccummed.png|Candace getting vacummed. Candace and Jeremy hugging in the car wash.jpg|Candace and Jeremy snuggling together. "Oh, There You Are, Perry" Perry replaces himself with a log.png Candace wants a drink of water.png|"Ugh, no more peach and pumpernickel sandwiches before bed..." Candace takes a sip.png|Candace takes a drink of water Candace trips.png Interesting choice of footware.png Perry does not appreciate being covered in water.png Neither does candace.png YOU!!!.png|"You!" Grrrrr.png|"For an animal that doesn't do much, you sure know how to make a mess of things!" Good Morning Candace.jpg|"We can't find Perry anywhere." Doesn't perry always come back in the end.jpg|"Doesn't he always wander off at some point in the day?" Candace impersinates perry.jpg|"And he says 'Gyururururururu'" Perry will miss Phineas and Ferb.jpg|"I'd be devastated if anything happened to him." Perry says one last farewell.jpg|A sad Perry leaves his owners behind. Perry is very sad at leaving Phineas and Ferb.jpg Candace thinks she has found perry.jpg|Has Candace found Perry? Candace mistakes a beaver for Perry.jpg Candace tries to drag a beaver home.jpg|"Perry, you're coming home so I don't get in trouble with the-" Candace is interupted in her beaver pulling.jpg You have a pet beaver.jpg|"You have a pet beaver?" Candace says Touche.jpg|"You have a pet platypus." Candace blames herself for perry's disapearence.jpg|"Perry's gone, and it's all my fault." Candace is not cheered up by the blender music.jpg|Marty the Rabbit boy and his musical blender? Come home perry11.png|Sad Candace Come home perry12.png|Candace hears people singing for Perry's return Come home perry16.png|Candace heads upstairs Come home perry17.png|"Hey, Candace. Why don't you sing one?" Come home perry18.png|"It fills me with despair-y?" Come home perry19.png|"Oh, Perry!" Come home perry20.png|"I'm allergic to dairy." Ballpit Kid in Oh There You Are Perry.jpg|"I ran out of rhymes, alright?" Come home perry24.png Come home Perry, come home.jpg Come home perry27.png|Sibling bond calls for pet to return Come home perry30.png Candace sees perry.png|"Oh, there you are, Perry." Kids hug perry.png Group hug.jpg|The kids hugging Perry when he comes back. Even more kids hug perry.png The kids can't get enough of hugging perry.png Good job larry.png|"Good job, Larry." Welcome home perry.png|"Welcome home." "Swiss Family Phineas" You better not be talking about me.jpg|"You guys better not be talking about me!" Who turned off the sun.jpg|"Okay, who turned off the sun?!" Shipwrecked.png Monkey kisses Candace.png|"Yuck! Monkey cooties!" Ice cream in Candance head.jpg "Hide and Seek" Candance discovers the shrinking device.jpg|Candace discovers Phineas and Ferb's shrinking device. Ferocious caterpillar.jpg|Candace bumps into a caterpillar. Bug.png "That Sinking Feeling" It's not in the trees.JPG Candace wants romance, too.jpg Jeremy talking with Candace in the backyard.jpg "The Baljeatles" Busting backyard.jpg Snapshot 2 (5-6-2012 7-43 AM).png Dancing at the Summer Rocks concert.jpg Fell down at the concert.jpg Snapshot 75 (5-6-2012 1-36 PM).png Candace hugging Jeremy.jpg "Vanessassary Roughness" Riding in the car to the Superstore.jpg Get Jeremy a Bow.png Flying the Sky.png "No More Bunny Business" There's a package outside.jpg Candace finds rabbit.jpg Dennis gets a makeover.jpg Have you seen Mr. Cute Patootie.jpg The carrots are gone.jpg "Spa Day" Discussing the spa pamphlet.png Building houses versus a spa day.jpg StacyHurt.png Candace and Stacy hot tubbing.png "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" 116775 0147 ful.jpg YouTwoAreInSoMuchTrouble.png Candace meet (future) Candace.jpg "Bubble Boys" Can lind bridge.png They're in front of you.jpg "Cheer Up Candace" Jeremy cancels their date.jpg Candace depressed.jpg I like your pants.JPG Jeremy's ice cream cart.jpg Candace and Jeremy in the carriage.jpg "Fireside Girl Jamboree" MustGetTickets.png Did you get a ticket yet?.png ElizaPictureWindow.png Candace vs Aligator.jpg "The Bully Code" Candace showing stacy her new red shirt.jpg candace sees the picture Jeremy sent her.jpg candace trying to erase the picture stacy took of her.jpg Candace upset about the bad pictures of herself that she sent to Jeremy.jpg Candace sees that phineas and ferb are up to something.jpg Candace and Stacy see Jermy's cell phone.jpg Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.56.14 PM.png Candace telling Jeremy that she and stacy are slushy dog employees.jpg Slushy Dawg employees.png Candace decides to go and delete the pictures that she sent to Jeremy.jpg Jeremy having just come out of the employees only room.jpg stacy covered in condiments.jpg Jeremy putting the headset on Candace.jpg Candace relizing her mom is in the drive thru.jpg Candace filling orders.jpg Candace takes Jeremy's phone from him.jpg Candace having erased all the photos she sent to Jeremy.jpg Candace having accidently taken a picture of herself while in the air.jpg Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.57.38 PM.png Candace and Jeremy standing by the boy's contraption.jpg Candace hands Jeremy back his phone.jpg Candace and Jeremy headed on their way home.jpg Candace and Jeremy on their way home 2.jpg No worries, I quit.jpg "Finding Mary McGuffin" Ferb sax.png Takedown.png Cvpf.png Charit char interv.png "Picture This" Vivian offers Candace a matzah ball-rito.jpg OLO-COOL 047.jpg "Nerdy Dancin'" Jeremy, Stacy, and Candace.JPG Shhh.JPG NerdyDancin - Jeremy Imitating Ferb.PNG Candace and Jeremy Nerdy Dancin.jpg NerdyDancin - SkeletonDisturbing.PNG Candace telling Jeremy she just wanted to have a good time.jpg I got ya big guy.jpg Candace and Jeremy walking out of the dance studio.jpg "What Do It Do?" Candace with X on forehead.jpg "Atlantis" Nothing but the waves.png The sun.png Atlantis title card.jpg And peace and quiet.png Candace lying on a blanket at the beach.jpg Everyone at the beach.jpg You used to love those.png You used to love those 2.png Candace reaction after Linda mentions the sandcastle contest.jpg You should sign up.png You should sign up 2.png Yeah.png Wait.png Why bother.png With these two here.png There will be no competition.png They will build a giant sand skyscraper.png They'll build a skyscraper out of sand.png Candace stating what Phineas and Ferb will do with their sandcastle.jpg With a working elevator.png And a parking garage.png With flying cars.png They'll totally steal my thunder.png 53785.JPG The gang headed to ocean to find atlantis.jpg Candace relizing she can do the sandcastle contest after the gang heads into the ocean.jpg Candace telling her mom that they are entering the sandcastle contest.jpg The sandcastle falling apart.jpg Candace mentions that it is the third time the sandcastle has fallen apart.jpg Jeremy comes to the castle Candace and her mom are building.jpg Candace relizing Jeremy is there.jpg Candace and Jeremy at the beach.jpg Jeremy mentions he is the judge of the sandcastle contest.jpg Candace, Jeremy and Linda at the beach.jpg Candace has renewed energy to build the sandcastle.jpg Candace grabbing the buckets to start building the sandcastle.jpg Candace running with buckets of water.jpg Candace checking where Jeremy is.jpg Candace looking at her sandcastle.jpg Candace is afraid Jeremy will think she is a loser when he sees her sandcastle.jpg Candace and her mom looking at the sandcastle before it falls apart again.jpg Candace and her mom standing in front of their sandcastle.jpg Candace showing her sandcastle to Jeremy while Atlantis comes up.jpg Candace and Linda not relizing Atlantis is behind them.jpg Candace and Linda still not relizing atlantis is behind them.jpg Candace and Linda going to get the blue ribbon.jpg "Just Passing Through" FamilyAtBreakfast.png WhyAreYouStaringAtTheWall.png Candace is almost there.png DoorIsShrunk.png JustStreching.png "Candace's Big Day" Candace shows off her bridemaid's dress.png Would you guys scram?.png Chicken cake.jpg Just give me a minute.png "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" Candace training for Father-Daughter games.png Dad hasn't shown up yet.png Let'sGetCheckedIn.png We'reInSecondPlace.png I'mSoProudOfYou.png Candace and dad win Picnic.jpg "Suddenly Suzy" Candace just about to answer her call from Jeremy.jpg Candace in a trance Suddenly Suzy.jpg Candace absentmindedly agrees to watch Suzy for a couple of hours.jpg Candace still in a trance.jpg Candace having snapped out of the trance she was in.jpg What did you say.jpg Candace talking to fake Jeremy.jpg Candace suit.PNG Suzy drinking lemonade.jpg Candace getting ready to ask Phineas a question.jpg Phineas and Ferb I want you to pick up the phone right now.jpg Candace having taken the cue from Suzy.jpg Phineas about to say he will call mom.jpg Candace happy that the plan is working.jpg This is it today is my day.jpg How can this be.jpg Suzy just about to hand Candace the hose.jpg Candace getting sprayed by water from the hose.jpg Guess we're back on the clock.jpg Creepycandy.PNG "Undercover Carl" "Hip Hip Parade" "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" The Panic Room Again.jpg FerbIsAnAlien.png Ferbsnatchershideousballofgoo.png Candace about to scream - IOTFS.JPG "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" Candace on the kiddie ride.png "Not Phineas and Ferb" Vlcsnap-2012-07-25-18h27m19s86.png HNI 0005-1.JPG "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" Phineas and Ferb-Busters! title card.jpg ThePhineasAndFerb-Busters.png "The Lizard Whisperer" "Robot Rodeo" Nothing says real focus like fake glasses.png Candace being mature.jpg NavigatingFoggyYard.png TheRodeoIsGone.png "The Beak" Wait That's Impossible.png The Dangiraffe.png Dangiraffe and Dangerbil.png Here's A $20 Candace.png Phineas is The Beak?.png "She's the Mayor" CandaceandRoger1.jpg NewLaw2.jpg "The Lemonade Stand" Lemonade1.jpg Savethepiegonsralley.JPG Error Phineas with green hair.png "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" The entire family outside the hotel.jpg Candace Relaxing.JPG Luckiest girl in Hawaii .jpg Aloha bros.jpg Candace falling off the waterfall close up.jpg Oh, There You Are Perry.jpg "Nerds of a Feather" Nerds of a Feather title card.png I vote for you, kevin.PNG candace.jpg|Little Candace with Ducky Momo "Wizard of Odd" Wizard of Odd title card.jpg Candace reading Wizard of Oz.png Wizard of Odd Pic. 10.jpg Candace flirting with Jeremy in a tree costume.jpg ImALionTigerBearCub.jpg There you are Perry WoO.png GuardsDisposeOfThem.jpg Wizard-of-odd-scene.5.png The tree costume starting to fall off.jpg Jeremy as the costume falls off.jpg Jeremy with the tree costume completely off.jpg Jeremy relizing the tree costume is off.jpg I'm free from the tree costume.jpg Jeremy as he finishes saying I'm free.jpg Jeremy goes to put his hands in front of his underwear.jpg File:and I am in my underwear.jpg|"... and I'm in my underwear…" File:Liontigerbear guy responds yes yes you are.jpg|"Yes. Yes, you are." Jeremy picking up his tree costume.jpg Jeremy picking up his tree costume 2.jpg Candace getting into the vehicle.jpg Jeremy saying better than taking the sidewalk.jpg You have no idea.jpg R-U-S-T-E-D.jpg "We Call it Maze" Candace sees the maze.JPG You were on the cover of lil' sparks!.JPG Candace helps Melissa shoot.JPG Isabella glares at Candace.JPG WCIM -Linda grabs Candace.jpg Candace getting dragged in the house.JPG "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" Background singers.JPG Oh, there you are, Perry!.PNG "The Secret of Success" The Secret of Success title card.jpg "The Doof Side of the Moon" Albert using nunchucks.png The-doof-side-of-the-moon-scene-1.png The building's gone.JPG "Split Personality" The Rage Monster - Candace.png Candace Phone Split Personality 01.jpg I gotta show this to mom!.png Heavier than I thought.jpg Romantic Candace decorating.png Candace.png Candaceandjeremynearofakiss.png So close.JPG Jeremy and candace split personality 02.jpg "Brain Drain" Candace in Brain Drain 01.jpg Brain Drain (14).jpg "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" Candace with her 60s friends.jpg Candace, Stacy and Jenny singing.jpg Candace-you''re gong down montage-7.JPG Candace and Linda discuss the rollercoaster.jpg It shouldn't be hard.JPG A haunted house.PNG CandaceShoelace.jpg And you're not crazy because... (RTM).JPG Presenting the evidence.jpg But but but but but.jpg CD- Teens and Seniors.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg "Make Play" Meeting-the-princess.png Which blonde guy.png Candace-angry.png Candace is foiled.JPG "Candace Gets Busted" Candace Gets Busted title card.jpg Shower head to leave.jpg Can I clean up my room with my feet.jpg WayD.PNG Not their party.JPG Put a coaster under that drink.png Hey, these tchotchkes aren't for juggling.png I said don't play with the remote.png I(n)timate Get Together.jpg Phineas's Orange Hair.jpg Mom and dad are back.jpg To return to the page for Candace Flynn, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Candace Flynn